Dog Eat Dog
OPENING SPIELS: Season 1 Brooke: “Hello, and welcome to Dog Eat Dog. Any of our contestants could leave the studio tonight with $25,000. But to do so, they must exploit everything they know about their opponents. To give our players the chance to size each other up, we sent them away to a training camp, where we tested their physical, mental and social skills. Think of it as getting to know your enemies… or at least what they've chosen to reveal!” Season 2 Brooke: ”Hi, I’m Brooke Burns. Welcome to Dog Eat Dog. Any of our six contestants could win $25,000 tonight. But to do so, they have to exploit everything they know about their opponents. Yesterday, we sent them away to camp, where they got to see each other in action. Think of it as getting to know your enemies… or at least what they've chosen to reveal!” Dog Eat Dog was a short-lived stunt and dare show that was loosely based on the British series of the same name, where people perform zany stunts to avoid being sent to "The Dog Pound" and trying to win $25,000. Gameplay Before the show, six players spent a day together in a training camp. On the show, the six players will be shown a challenge. After Brooke explained how a challenge works, the players will vote for the one who is most likely to fail. The player with the most votes must face that challenge. If he/she fails, that player is sent to the "Dog Pound". If he/she succeeds, someone who voted for him/her gets sent to the Dog Pound in his/her place. If there was a tie for most votes, then it was broken by the player who was randomly selected before the show in round one, and by the player who was last sent to the Dog Pound in each round thereafter. The game is played in this manner until there are only two players remaining, who will go against each other head-to-head on the fifth challenge. The player who won that challenge becomes that night's "Top Dog"; the other is sent to the Dog Pound. In the final challenge, the five players in the Dog Pound must answer enough questions correctly to stop the Top Dog from winning the $25,000 and split it among themselves. A category is shown on a screen, and the Top Dog must pick the member of the Dog Pound who is most likely to get a question wrong in that category. If a member of the Dog Pound gets a question right, the Dog Pound scores one point. If that member got a question wrong, the Top Dog scores one point. Once a member of the Dog Pound is picked, he/she cannot be picked again. The first side to score three points wins the money. If the money is won by the Dog Pound, it is split evenly, with each member receiving $5,000. Lists of Stunts Some of the one-player stunts on the show included: Interactive Game GSN had their own online interactive game based on the show at some point. I21_A.jpg I21_C (1).jpg I21_D.jpg Set Pics DSCN2198.jpg DSCN1206.jpg DSCN1205.jpg DSCN2196.jpg DogEatDogHomeBase.jpg DSCN1213.jpg DSCN2193.jpg DSCN1186.jpg DSCN2197.jpg DED_2002-03_Set.jpg DSCN1197.jpg DSCN1214.jpg International Versions The following are a list of countries that have aired their versions of Dog Eat Dog: *Australia *Dubai *Germany *Poland *Singapore *Sweden *United Kingdom (country that originated the program) Rating to (Some episodes are rated TV-14 (DLS) when a "Strip" challenge is played) Catchphrases "Here's how the game works: In each round, I will show you a challenge. Then, you guys vote for the person who you think is most likely to fail; whoever gets the most votes has to face that challenge. If you fail, you're off to the Dog Pound, and you just kissed away your shot at 25 grand. But, if you succeed, it's time for revenge, because you can send anyone who voted for you to the Dog Pound in your place. Got it? Let's play Dog Eat Dog." - Brooke Burns (Season 1) ”Welcome to the show, guys. Here’s how tonight’s game works: In each round, I’ll show you a challenge. Then, you guys vote for the person who you think is least likely to fail; whoever gets the most votes has to beat the challenge, or end up in the Dog Pound. But, if you do beat the challenge, then it gets fun: It’s time for revenge, because you can send anyone who voted for you to the Dog Pound in your place. Everybody got it? Contestants: Got it. All right, let’s play Dog Eat Dog.” - Brooke Burns (Season 2) "It's time to choose the loser." - Brooke Burns "In the event of a tie here on Dog Eat Dog, the deciding vote will be cast to the person who was last sent to the Dog Pound." - Brooke Burns ”Well, we’re down to the last two contestants, which means it’s time for a Head-to-Head competition to determine tonight’s Top Dog.” - Brooke Burns (during “Head-to-Head Challenge”) "Here's how the final challenge works; I'll give you a category, and then you pick which member of the Dog Pound you think is least likely to answer a trivia question in that category correctly. If they get it wrong, you get a point, if they get it right, Dog Pound gets a point, first to 3 points gets all the money. Remember, once you pick someone, you can't pick them again." - Brooke Burns (during “Final Trivia”) Tagline "Thanks so much for playing Dog Eat Dog!" - Brooke Burns Controversy In season 1, a contestant was hospitalized after failing unconscious during a challenge where he had to hold his breath underwater for two minutes. The contestant sued NBC claiming that the mechanism failed and caused him brain damage. This also resulted in only four members participating in the final challenge, these four failed to win the money. Trivia Former Price model, Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith briefly appeared in a 2003 episode (although her name was never mentioned) in a neon pink bikini demonstrating a stunt involving a contestant in six-inch heels having to walk down a balance beam that was suspended above the water tank to retrieve a purse at the end and must walk back to the starting point without falling off. Additionally, this was the first game show based on an international format in which a male contestant has to do a stunt in high heels, the second was My Partner Knows Best in 2018. Several episodes not shown on NBC were later aired on Game Show Network (or GSN). Top Dog $25,000 Winners *Ep.1: Eddie Oliphant *Ep.2: Michael Strauss *Ep.6: Zane Perkins *Ep.7: Terence Patterson *Ep.8: Lisa Ligon *Ep.9: Skyler Clipner *Ep.11: Susan Hawk *Ep.12: Mona Chung *Ep.13: Brittany Brilhart *Ep.16: Marty West *Ep.18: Frank Carlopio *Ep.19: Sik-End *Ep.21: Spencer Hill *Ep.22: William Kuhn *Ep.23: Thunder Parley *Ep.24: Tracey Williams Links Rules for Dog Eat Dog Josh Rebich's Dog Eat Dog Rule Sheet Official website of the show (via Internet Archives) Dog Eat Dog on GSN.com Pics of the set @ John Janavs' website Category:Stunts & Dares Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Adult Category:British Formats Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:2002 premieres Category:2003 endings